


Bathing Suit

by emeraldsage85



Series: Stucky Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsage85/pseuds/emeraldsage85
Summary: Steve and Bucky go shopping for a bathing suit and have a minor disagreement over which style is best.





	Bathing Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of random prompts taken from around the web. I'll be adding to it whenever I get a bad case of writer's block and need a prompt to help me out.

Prompt: shopping for a bathing suit

“Steve, these are hideous,” Bucky says, holding up a pair of gray swim trunks with blue and white stripes. “I can’t believe you wear these to go swimming!”

“What’s wrong with them?” Steve asks from his perch on the bed. Bucky makes a disgusted face and tosses the offending trunks towards him as if they’re contaminated.

“These are high-waisted ****and****  they come down to your knees! You probably look ridiculous in them,” Bucky moans. When Steve attempts to retrieve them from the floor he snatches them up and lobs them into the trash can near the door.

“Hey!” Steve cries.

“You are not wearing those,” Bucky says firmly.

“They’re called board shorts and they aren’t hideous, they’re cool. Surfers wear them,” Steve snaps, glowering at his boyfriend. It doesn’t have the intended effect because Bucky simply bursts out laughing.

“Steve, when have you ever gone surfing in your life?” he says between fits of cackling.

“Well I don’t have anything else to wear so they’re going in the bag with the rest of our stuff,” Steve huffs. He hops off the bed and makes an attempt to get past Bucky to retrieve his swim trunks from the trash.

“Nope,” Bucky says, jumping in front of him and blocking his way. “You’re not wearing them. We’re going shopping.”

“I hate shopping,” Steve complains.

Half an hour later, with much grumbling from Steve and a lot more bribery on Bucky’s part, they find themselves in the swimwear section of a men’s clothing store. Bucky’s in his element, oohing and ahhing over brightly patterned scraps of fabric while Steve lurks moodily in the background. “This would look good on you,” Bucky says, holding up a form-fitting pair of shorts with a blue strip down the side.

“I’m not wearing that! Put it down before someone recognizes us,” Steve hisses.

“These are nice too,” Bucky says, clearly not listening as he sizes up a tiny black and green pair. The look Steve gives him is nothing short of murderous and he stalks away to a table in the back where the board shorts are kept. He picks a pair at random and marches back to the table where Bucky is now holding up an even tinier thong and grinning widely.

“Don’t even think about it,” Steve growls before snatching the thong out of Bucky’s hands and throwing it on the table. “I’m buying more board shorts or our vacation isn’t happening.”

Bucky straightens his spine and his eyes meet Steve’s with a look of pure fire. It’s something he only does when he means business and Steve can tell that this isn’t going to end well. In fact he’s probably going to lose this battle. He swallows hard and manages to take a step back before Bucky unleashes with, “Steven Grant Rogers I don’t give a shit about whatever insecurities you’re trying to hide with those stupid board shorts. You’re built like God himself sculpted you out of marble and you’re going to fucking dress like it or I’ll withhold blowjobs for a month!”

“You wouldn’t,” Steve says weakly. The board shorts drop, forgotten, to the floor as he turns pleading eyes on his boyfriend.

“Try me,” Bucky snaps.

For a split second Steve imagines just walking out of the store and going home to a month without Bucky’s sinfully glorious mouth on his cock but then lets out a sigh of defeat. “Fine,” he huffs. “Which ones do you want me to wear?”

“These ones,” Bucky says triumphantly. He hands Steve a pair of red, white, and blue striped trunks. They’re nowhere near as tiny as the thong he was holding earlier but they’re still much smaller than Steve would have chosen.  

“I hate you,” Steve mutters as he turns to head towards the front to counter.

“No you don’t,” Bucky says and he’s grinning again. They pay for the swim trunks and head out of the store. The ride home is spent in frosty silence on Steve’s part and gleeful anticipation on Bucky’s. As soon as they enter their floor of Avengers tower Bucky pulls the trunks out of the bag and shoves them at Steve. “Put them on. I want to see you in them,” he says. Steve glares daggers at him but dutifully goes to the bedroom to change.

When he emerges again, Bucky wolf whistles at him. “Now that’s what I call an improvement!” he crows. “How do they fit?”

“Not bad actually; at least I won’t get any weird tan lines wearing these,” Steve concedes.

“And they make your ass look fantastic,” Bucky says.

“You’d say that if I was wearing a paper bag,” Steve says but he still blushes. Bucky circles him slowly, taking in the glory of Steve’s rock hard muscles bulging beneath his pale skin.

"Come here gorgeous," he says. Steve shuffles towards him, still feeling a bit self-conscious about showing so much skin but unable to mistake the lust in his boyfriend's gaze. Bucky kisses him, one hand roaming down to his swimsuit-covered bottom, and Steve feels ready to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Re-thinking those board shorts now?" Bucky purrs.

"If it'll get me a month of blow-jobs I'll wear whatever you want," Steve says.

Bucky gives him a cheeky grin and slap on the ass. "Good. Put them in the bag with everything else. We've got to finish packing," he says before heading into the bedroom, leaving behind a very annoyed Steve.

 

 

 


End file.
